


You Suit Me

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: Clothes onHelen quite likes John's suits.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 18





	You Suit Me

"I want to fuck you in that suit."

John almost choked on his bourbon, coughing as it burns it's way down the wrong airway.

In part, it's what she has said. The dirty words veiled in that sweet and wistful tone. It's conversational. She might as well be discussing the weather for the way she says it. 

"Jesus Christ, Hels."

"What?" She blinks.

He looks around. If anyone in the restaurant has heard what she said, they didn't give any indication.

"That was… unexpected." He tugs at his collar, suddenly it feels too tight.

Helen shrugs, not caring in the least as she drags her fork through the tiramisu.

"You asked what I wanted to do after desert. And you look," she shoots him a glance, "very attractive in that suit." Helen takes a bite of her desert, holding his gaze all the while.

He exhales, suddenly not hungry for what is left of his own desert. His fingers tap his way wallet, still in his pocket while he waits for her to finish.

Tap tap tap

Her dress is blue, plunging between her breasts, resting wide on her shoulders. She looks sinful, now and always. Her hair is down, trailing over one shoulder. He wants to push it back and attack her graceful neck. Unzip her dress, let it slide off. It belongs on the floor.

His collar isn't the only thing too ight and he shifts slightly in his seat as she cuts what is left into two bites and he grabs his wallet, yanking out more than enough cash to cover the dinner..

John grabs her hand, standing up and tugging her to her feet.

Wordlessly, he leads her back towards the bathroom. He suddenly doesn’t care about anyone else sees, if anyone else is making guesses about what they intend to do. Let them.

Helen laughs softly as she realizes exactly where he is going. She overtakes him, stepping in front of him and kissing him as she walks backwards down the hall. He walks her backwards through the door, grateful that the room is empty. He grabs her waist, pushing her into an empty stall.

He yanks up the bottom of her dress so that it rests upon her hips as she unlatches the belt, unzips him and pulls him out. 

He moans lightly as she rubs her thumb of her his head and John picks her up. She wraps her legs around his hips lightly as she angles him against her and slides onto him. She is already so wet as he rolls his hips against hers. Helen smiles, sighing contentedly.

One arm is draped around his shoulders, holding him tight as her other hand wraps around 

his tie.

“You’re so fucking hot in this suit.” She whispers, pulling him close as he slowly makes his way in and out of her, "even when…" she shakes her head, "especially when it comes home stained in blood."

He groans and she kisses his cheek.

"Sometimes," and again, she speaks softly, "I think of you coming home. Whipping off your tie and using it to bind my hands. You strip me bare and throw me on the bed," he drives into her hard, "and you use your belt on me.

"And if I'm good," she keeps going, "you take the rest of your suit off and fuck me senseless. And if I'm bad, and I am always bad, you fuck me in what's left of your suit."

"Mercy, Hels."

"I didn't know you knew what mercy meant, John."

"I know you don't." He challenges. "The way this clings to your curves like it was painted on you. Every man who saw you tonight wants to be exactly where I am now. Eight inches deep inside your sweet cunt."

He nips at her throat and Helen moans. "Fuck me, baby."

John tightens his grip on her hips, thrusting up inside her as she uses his tie to force him to kiss her for all he is worth. Every moan is softened inside her mouth, each grunt lessened as she grinds down on him.

“Hels…” He whispers against her lips but she swallows him back up, her mouth against his. Tasting, marking claiming.

Her lipstick is surely smeared but he doesn't give a flying fuck.

She gasps in his mouth and he feels her come undone around him. Her cunt contracts around him and he breathes a sigh of relief into her mouth as he let's himself feel that sweet release. 

Helen kisses him hard as she keeps riding him, grinding against him in the aftershocks before finally releasing his tie, leaning her own head back against the stall as she let's out a shaky laugh.

She smiles and he smiles back, completely and totally captivated by her.

“That was fun.” Helen says as he sets her back to her feet. She brushes her hair back, only a little wild from their activities. “I want to fuck you in your car, next.”

And John knows if he dies tonight, he will die a very happy man.


End file.
